Darkness
by Writer for Fun
Summary: Hatori has always been the stable adult of the Sohma family to whom anyone could turn when in need of help. How will the Sohma clan cope when it's Hatori needing the care? Based solely off the English language Anime.


**Declarations, Disclaimers, and Other Pertinent Info: This story is based solely on the English Dub anime and not the manga as I don't have the complete set of the Manga and we only were able to see the English version anime, since my S/O is partially blind and can't read subtitles for the original Japanese. As such, Akito is going to be male for this story. Hatori is my favorite of all the Zodiac's so he's the focus of my first Fruits Basket story.**

**My writing can be frank and isn't for everyone. I don't go out seeking to offend, but I definitely can see whereas some folks won't like what I write. Thanks for taking your time to read in any event and I hope that it will be at least enjoyable. Thanks-- Writer 4 Fun.**

* * *

Hatori Sohma was many things in his life; a doctor, a friend, a mentor, once even a lover and the lone voice of reason in a family in an insanely dysfunctional family. He was also a member of the Zodiac and keeper of forgotten memories. It was an aspect of his power that he'd kept to himself. Not even his closest friends were aware of the fact that every memory that was removed from another person was kept in his own head. The burden was his alone to bear. It was part of the curse and there was nothing to be done about it.

He realized of late that with every erased memory; his eyesight grew dimmer. The head of the family was in particularly bad humor and the instances of his demands were more frequent. Even the bright lights of his office could not provide enough illumination for him to do his work easily.

'Perhaps it is merely exhaustion,' Hatori reasoned as he turned on yet another light in his office. If it weren't; Hatori knew that his secret could not be kept much longer. Shigure looked in on his friend and bounced into the overly bright office.

"Ha'ri," he sang, slinking himself into one of the unused chairs. "It's Thursday and you know what that means."

"I can't tonight, Shigure," Hatori said quietly. "I am far too backed up on paperwork to engage in games."

"We always have our special night on Thursdays," Shigure whined. "You can't just skip out tonight."

"I have to get this finished," Hatori repeated.

"I know, I'll get Aya to come over and convince you," Shigure said with a wicked glint in his eye. "He'll bring you out of your shell."

Before Hatori had the opportunity to respond, a maid ran in with a summons from Akito, who was apparently in another of his moods. Shigure's voice turned serious as he said, "I'll come with you."

The two men sprinted through the house as people dodged out of their path. Shigure placed an arm on Hatori's shoulder as he nearly passed the door. Inside Akito was raging and cursing one of the hapless servants who'd been unlucky enough to catch the family head's wrath.

"Hatori!" Akito demanded. "Erase this imbecile's memory of ever having worked here. Do it now!"

Hatori laid his hand on the man's forehead and whispered, "This will not hurt you."

When the flash of light passed between the two, it was Hatori who was on the ground, prone and convulsing, rather than a merely unconscious servant. The servant, frightened beyond all measure, raced from the room in a panic.

Shigure was at his friend's side in an instant, trying to keep him from harming himself during his thrashing. "Akito, help me!" he demanded, trying to move objects out of Hatori's way.

Akito didn't have time to be outraged at the lack of respect. He didn't have time to think about anything other than the fact that his personal physician seemed to be having some sort of fit and there was nothing that he could do about it. They cleared the space but the stress of the episode caused Hatori to transform into his tiny sea dragon form. Shigure gently carried his friend to a more comfortable place on Akito's own futon and gathered his clothes so that they would be easily accessible once he came around. It took close to an hour before he transformed back and in that time, neither Akito nor Shigure said anything.

"It's all his fault," Akito finally spat. "That wretched servant did something to harm Hatori."

"No, he didn't," Shigure replied, his voice tense. "You did."

"What did you say?" Akito demanded, turning on the Dog. "You think that it's MY fault this happened?"

"It is a well established fact that the Head of the Sohma clan is expected to look out for the Zodiac and to protect them and in return, the Head will be respected and obeyed," Shigure said easily. "You have failed in your duty to protect and in fact have done more harm than good in your position. You have beaten and battered the Zodiac for the last time, Akito. There will be a meeting called to assess your position. It is our right."

"I _am_ the head of the Sohma family! I am going to die for you," Akito yelled. He was wholly unused to being spoken to in that fashion and of course, had no idea aside from violence as to how to respond. He was only tempered with the fact that he knew Shigure was strong enough to restrain him and therefore would likely be able to best him in a fight.

Hatori groaned as he began to regain consciousness. "Where am I?" Hatori asked as he weakly attempted to sit up, his arms flailing in front of him. "I can't… I…"

Shigure placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "Take it easy, Ha'ri. We're in Akito's room."

"'Gure, I can't see anything," Hatori said, a tinge of panic in his voice.

"You have to be able to see!" Akito replied. "You can't be impaired. I… I won't allow it."

"It's dark," Hatori said in response, oblivious to Akito's demands. Shigure handed Hatori his shirt and helped him to dress to keep his dignity intact as much as possible.

Shigure was a hard man to anger. His patience, humor and good nature was legend among the family for their length. He was angry now, however, at the Head's spoiled tirades. His best friend was incapacitated and the man who was supposed to look out for their well being was behaving like a petulant toddler. "Akito, if you believe that your childish tantrums will help; then by all means, do continue. If you want to act like an adult, however, for once in your life; shut up!"

Shigure assisted Hatori in standing and wrapped his arm around the doctor's waist so that he could help him back to his own house.

"I'm sorry for putting you through so much difficulty, Shigure," Hatori whispered.

"This is what friends are for, Ha'ri," Shigure said. "So, who takes care of the doctor when the doctor is sick?"

"I just need to rest," Hatori said, not believing his own lies. "I've been working too hard and I'll be fine after I rest."

"We'll take care of you," Shigure said, knowing his friend's reluctance to rely on help from others. He was the one who took care of the family and being ill made him feel like a burden. "I'll pack up the car and we'll take you to rest somewhere quiet."


End file.
